


Piano and Wine? I think yes

by SpaceShatters



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor doesn't know how to deal with emotions, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is trying his best okay?, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Piano, Pining, Swearing, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShatters/pseuds/SpaceShatters
Summary: Alastor was known for wandering around the hotel when the lights where out, it simply was nice for him, walking and humming to himselfHe’d occasionally pour himself a drink, some wine normally but on more stresses out nights, he found himself taking a liking to some whiskey-Tonight?it was inbetweenThat meant he was having a wine night and a wander around, pondering emotions
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Piano and Wine? I think yes

Alastor was known for wandering around the hotel when the lights where out, it simply was nice for him, walking and humming to himself  
He’d occasionally pour himself a drink, some wine normally but on more stresses out nights, he found himself taking a liking to some whiskey-

On this particular night, the demon was feeling in between, he wasn't fully stressed but there were emotions involved so he and his shadows knew what that meant  
It was a wine night and a wander around the hotel for him  
Charlie had installed a piano a few months back, the hotel had been great- a lot of demons actually came in search of redemption, so that wasn’t a thing he was worried about- ah, anyway, back to the piano  
The radio demon found himself taking a bottle of wine and a small cup, putting them down on the top of the grand white piano, Charlie’s choice not his.

Alastor sighed, taking a seat on the stool at the piano, allowing himself to take a sip of the wine, savouring the taste in his mouth as long as he could before swallowing it, sighing cotently

He wasn't content in general, he was simply content with the fact that he’d be able to drink his feelings away, at least for tonight.

He had tried talking about his feelings to his dearest of friends, Mimzy, she had told him something that he didn't want to hear-  
No, let me rephrase that  
He suspected it was what she said but he didn't want to hear it, he didn't want for it to be confirmed.

His gloved hands gently touched the keys to the piano, playing a small tune that he remembered his mother used to sing to him-  
He hummed along, letting his eyes close a bit since he remembered playing this over and over again when he was little, the memory brought a genuine smile across his lips though his ears were still drooped ever so slightly.  
He was so focused on the thoughts spiralaing in his head that he almost didn't hear an all too familiar voice behind him

”Smiles?”

The radio demons neck almost twisted fully with how quickly he whipped his head around to look at the tall figure, upper arms crossed over his chest and his one of his lower hands resting on his hips ”What y’doin at this hour? I thought you went to sleep like..ages ago” Angel commented, saunteringover to where Alastor was sat  
”Yes well...I suppose I couldn’t sleep, care for a drink?” the deer offered, gesturing to the bottle of wine he had gotten himself for that evening  
”Mm, don’t mind if I do~” The spider demon purred, taking the bottle and taking a sip straight from it, seemingly pleased with it ”I didn't take you for one to drink, Al”  
The redheaded demon chuckled lightly, giving a small shrug ”Well, we all do things we’re not necessarily proud of, do we not?” he questioned, adjusting his bowtie, earning a small hum of agreement from the arachnid

A comfortable silence fell between the two, well- it wasn't exactly comfortable due to Alastor’s nervous grin on his face but at least it was calm. Angel on the other hand was relaxed as hell, hahah- hell  
Not the time for jokes, sorry-  
”Eh, so- what’s the deal with the liquor...y’stressed or some shit?” The taller one asked after a while of silence, Alastor shook his head with a light chuckle  
”No, no, like I said before- I just couldn’t sleep” he responded before deciding to fire back the question to the arachnid ”What about you, dearie? Why are you up this late?”  
The spider seemed shocked by the question before his signature smirk crawled its way onto his lips 

”Oh..I couldn’t sleep” he repeated with a teasing tone

Alastor rose an eyebrow before scoffing quietly with still a light smile  
”No but seriously, Al? I jus’ wanted to walk around..y’know, get shit off my mind” the spider then announced after a moment, causing the latter to look at him and give an understanding nod  
”That’s..understandable, I suppose” he murmured, knowing that Angel most likely expected him to tell the arachnid why he was or and about- but he didn't, simply turned back to looking at the piano

”Y’play?” The taller one questioned, Alastor humming a bit to answer it  
”Yes..not very good though, it’s been a while since my fingers have touched the keys” he added on, Angel looking puzzled for a moment- probably questioning what to say in his head before motioning with a hand at the keys, smilinh  
”Well then go ahead, smiles. I’d like t’see how well you do remember playing the piano”

This made the radio demon’s smile brighten, a more genuine smile than the one before, he gently placed his fingers back into the places he’d need to press down on- looking so very focused as he did so, before beginning to play a little tune he remembered listening when he was cleaning up some mess he created one day-

A simple jazz tune, jazz was very popular back in New Orleans  
Streets filled with delight, music,  
And all that jazz  
He played that slowly for a couple of minutes, getting lost in the music that he had grown so accustomed to hearing only on the scratchy radio he had kept for so long, hearing it now- on the new piano  
It was refreshing  
”Tsk, jackass..y’tell me it's been a while since you played but look at ya! You’re like a damn pro at this, Al” Angel’s comment made him almost press the wrong key- but he gathered himself before that could happen 

”What? Afraid I have more skills at playing the key than you?” the radio demon asked, looking to Angel who was looking directly at him which made his ears twitch a tiny bit- not having expected that  
”Psh, I bet there are many things I’m more skilled at than you..but the piano? Eh..not ma thing” the arachnid reasoned with a light shrug, his top set of hands going up to fix his hair- his lower set of arms going to cross over his stomach

They shared a small laugh before Alastor got back to playing, humming quietly along, enjoying himself for once-  
The spider took another swig of the wine and grinned, satisfied with the taste it had seemingly-  
”Hey, you’re a man of many skills- I respect that..d’ya wanna see who can drink more of this good shit before he passes out?” Alastor couldn't help but chuckle at the relaxed expression on Angel’s face  
”Perhaps...but you’d have an advantage, I’ve already had two glasses of this so that would put us one glass away” he reasoned, earning a eased grin from Angel

”I like the way y’think, hol’ on..we wanna make this fair right?” As the taller one stood to go grab himself a glass, a hand reached out in between them to stop him  
”Ah, allow me, dear fellow” Alastor swiped his other hand on a spot of the top of the piano next to his own glass and the wine bottle and there was now another glass- already full, ready for the arachnid  
”Mm, thanks, smiles” Angel took another swig of the drink before looking over to the demon

”The game is on then~” He purred


End file.
